


Vhenan

by emilyswritings



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyswritings/pseuds/emilyswritings
Summary: Solas finds himself searching all over Skyhold for Ariane. When he eventually locates her her, he finds that he's more hesitant to leave than he anticipated.





	Vhenan

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever published, so I hope it's alright! I'm really bad at coming up with summaries that don't give away the entire plot, so sorry about the awful description. Feedback is greatly appreciated! <3

“Vhenan?” 

She wasn't up in her quarters, or in the garden. She wasn't even in the war room. It was like Ariane had disappeared. 

He knew about her walks on the battlements, but she wasn't there either. And he hadn't seen her go out. 

Solas reluctantly asked for help. He went to Dorian first, because they were close friends, and he seemed to know where she snuck off to. 

“Dorian.”  
“Well, if it isn't our friendly elven mage! How can I help you, Solas?” Dorian said with a smug grin on his face.  
“You and Ariane are good friends, if I'm not mistaken,” Solas began, choosing his words carefully. He didn't want to sound jealous of Dorian, as he was far from that.  
“You're not jealous of me, are you? I mean, I wouldn't blame you. I'm handsome, charming, talented… the list goes on! But I've got my eyes set on someone else, so you don't need to worry about it.” Dorian’s honeyed voice echoed across the room as people's heads turned.  
“Actually, I was just wondering if you knew where she was.”  
“Oh, right. Of course. Well, she likes to go down to the old library by the kitchen. Have you tried there?”  
“No, I haven't. Thank you.”

Solas swiftly proceeded to the old library. When he opened the door, he found it filled with dust and cobwebs. And there she was, Inquisitor Lavellan, asleep on the chair with her head resting on the desk. She had drifted off while reading a book on the fade. Solas chuckled quietly to himself. “Of course.”

Trying not to wake her, he gently picked her up and carried her to her quarters, and then returned to get the books she was reading. He turned around to leave when Ariane grabbed his wrist and stopped him.  
“Why are you leaving?”  
“You should get some rest, vhenan. You've been working a lot this week,” Solas said as he turned to face her. Ariane’s eyes fluttered, and she was struggling to keep them open. “You're exhausted.”  
“Stay with me, Solas. Please.”

It was so hard for him to leave her. She looked so peaceful and calm. When she was out fighting or exploring, she could be a bit merciless. She cut down every enemy in her path. When she heard of what happened to her clan, her advisors had to stop her from storming out of Skyhold to kill the man responsible. The anger in her eyes reflected that of a rage demon. 

But now, she was stress-free, and no longer burdened by her title or work. At least, for a few hours.  
“I will stay, then.”


End file.
